


The Slave and the Boneless

by Arechan96



Category: Viking - Fandom, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Beating, F/M, Love, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Violence, Violent, master - Freeform, prisoner, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arechan96/pseuds/Arechan96
Summary: She was captured during a raid in England. He was obsessed with her. She was scared of him. He was violent and savage. She was delicate and fearful. But then something changed.





	1. Intro

INTRO

"Wait! Put your axe down you idiot. These one are good. We shouldn't waste good meat. We can sell them to Kattegat as slaves. They're young and pretty and there are so many things they can be used for" : Ivar grinned at a giant Viking warrior that bowed to his order in fear.

"Tie them up with some ropes and take them to the ships with the rest of the loot".

There wasn't much loot this time.

They went to England just to avenge King Ragnar's death, and so they did.

They didn't remain a lot, just some time to restore the warriors and to fix the ships and they were off again.

Bjorn modestly helped him on the boat, and he immediately crawled in a corner far form the rest.

He was superior to them, if he wanted to stay alone no one should have cared, not that they would be brave enough to complain anyway.

He closed his eyes intending to rest a bit.

They sailed.

"Let me go, you stupid asshole. You're just a savage, a pagan, let me go".

Ivar opened one eye clearly bothered form the high pitch scream that came from one of the slaves.

He saw the giant Viking trying to touch one of the youngest girl and this one fighting back as best as she could.

She somehow managed to bite the man until he bled.

He crawled to them annoyed.

The giant pulled back with great discomfort in his eyes.

Ivar stood on his elbows and then leaned of the edge of the boat to take balance.

He stared intensely at her and then backhanded her hard across her cheek making her scream in pain and surprise.

"You think we don't understand you mmh?  
You think you can fight us? You think you could win uhn?"

He pressed his arm on her back until she sticked out of the boat with half her body almost losing her balance.

"You know, a little bit of more pressure and you fall into the water. And we're close to where we live. You see, here the ocean is cold as ice. You wouldn't resist a day. Do you know how much painful is to freeze to death uhn? Do you wanna try?"

She just startled in silence.

"ANSWER ME!": he yelled as he pushed her down some more. "Do you wanna try?".

The girl shook her head no trembling in fear.

Better being captive and alive then free and dead, she thought.

Ivar let her go with an indelicate tug and she immediately fell to her knees.

"Don't try a stupid move again, slave. Next time I might not be so merciful.'

And with a disgusted look he returned in his corner closing his eyes again confident that he had scared her enough to keep her on her place.

She hugged her knees and remain silent and motionless the entire journey.

The Vikings fed them with some bread and fish and gave them a little amount of water once a day.

No other problems occurred until they reached Kattegat. 

NOTES: 

Hello Everyone!

First of all I'd like to apologise for any spelling, form or grammar mistake: I'm Italian and I don't know how good is my English so if you notice anything wrong please let me know!

And then I just wanted to ask what do you think of my story! Let me know, I'd love to hear your opinions! It's the only way to know if I'm doing a decent job in writings fictions or not!

See you next chapter! (coming next week)

_Arechan96_

  



	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisanna discovers her new home ans she learns to fear he new master.

                                                                    

As soon as they reached Kattegat the Vikings started to unload the loot from the ships to take it to the great hall to show queen Lagertha what they have caught and to be then divided among all of them.

Bjorn gave the order to take the slaves in the marketplace to be sold.

"Ivar. You bruised the prettiest girl. That's a pity. Now she'll be worth less": said Bjorn pointing at the blue bruise that had formed on the girl's cheek where he had slapped her the day before.

He grinned: "Nothing to worry about brother. I have no intention to sell her. I'm going to keep her."

"Keep her? You can't do that. She's not yours".

"Isn't she? Are you sure? Do you really think that anyone would dare complain about it uhn? I'm a cripple brother, if you haven't noticed it. I'll need someone to take care of me and my special needs."

"I dare complain about it. What if I wanted her too? I don't even care about the bruise.” Sigurd said arrogantly.

"She's mine. I don't care what you do want, brother. I’ve already marked her on that pretty face."

Ivar slowly caressed her cheek delicately at first possessive a second later.

"You don't wanna really fight with me for her, brother. Do you uhn?"

"Stop it. Both of you. Sigurd let Ivar have the slave. She's just a slave. Just pick another one if you like to. What do you even care?": Ubbe intervened trying to placate a possible fight between them.

The blond Viking walked away but not without giving his brothers a look of contempt ad letting out a sound of disdain.

A huge man with and even huger braid pushed the slaves in the marketplace direction and Ivar pulled hard on the thick rope tied to the girl wrists and made her kneel closer to him.

She groaned for the pain.

"You're very lucky that I speak English you know that? Being your owner it would have been a problem otherwise. What's your name?"

She looked at him with a lot of disdain and spat at his face.

"Wrong move darling. Don't make me regret my choice to keep you."

He then proceeded to slap her again across the already livid cheek.

"So, what's your name again?"

She turned her face and winked hard preparing to receive another slap.

That didn't come.

He instead grabbed her hair and pulled hard: "I'm not gonna say it again uhm. Last chance. What's. Your. Name."

She reluctantly answered this time, she was afraid: "I'm Lisanna."

"Good girl Lisanna. See? It wasn't that hard. If you did it before you would have spared yourself a lot of pain. Now follow me. I'll show you your new home." He said letting go of her hair.

"C'mon, up, up, we don't have all day".

She stood up trembling and followed him keeping his slow pace.

She took pity for him, he was struggling to move as fast as possible, he also managed to crawl with a lot of dignity somehow.

Could he really be his master?

She thought that it should be easy to escape from a crippled man but then she noticed the look of fear that everyone had in their eyes while looking at him, she noticed how everybody moved from his path to let him pass, she noticed how some people even bowed a bit at his passage.

Why everyone was so afraid of a cripple?

They reached a large house fast enough and they entered.

On the throne there was sitting an incredibly beautiful woman. She had her hair tied in some braids to keep her crown still on her head.

"Ivar. Welcome back. Who is this girl?": she asked.

Ivar scrolled his shoulders looking at her half in anger and half in respect.

He renounced his revenge on Lagertha. He didn't want to fight against his brothers. His father would have hated it.

"Her name is Lisanna. We took her from England with some other girls that we sold. She's mine."

Lagertha just nodded and dismissed him. She had to take care of the warriors presenting her the loot.

They all gathered soon in the great hall.

"We won a great victory today. We didn't just defeat the English folks. With the great army we avenged the death of the great warrior Ragnar Lothbrok. We showed them that they ought to fear us! We showed them our great power, our greater strength. We sent them hiding trembling in their holes! We won everything today! So, my people, for Ragnar: Skoll." : she lifted a cup filled with ale.

"SKOLL".

The whole hall trembled under the screams and clattering of the warriors.

Lisanna looked at them scared but amazed.

She was still tied to Ivar that took place on a chair in the hall ignoring her. He just occasionally pushed and pulled on the rope as if it was a particularly harsh leash.

He made some toasts to random people, he ate the food that was served to him, he chatted with his brothers as she wasn't there.

"Are you hungry?": he said suddenly making her jump a bit.

He had noticed the desire in her eyes as she watched him eating a piece of chicken.

She nodded eagerly with hope in her eyes.

"Too bad you haven't behaved yourself today then. Bad girls don't share our food.": he said grinning cruelly and finishing the chicken in front of her eyes.

Another hour went on and she kept silent until she couldn't bare the hunger anymore, she hadn't eaten in two days.

"Ivar.": she called softly full of fear but gathering all of her courage to call him by name.

"What is it? I hope it's important".

"Can, can I please have some food? I beg you, just a bit, even the leftovers are okay. I'm starving."

He raised his hand and she covered her face with her arms ready to be beaten.

After a while she calmed down and noticed him looking at her with a lifted brow and a piece of bread in his raised hand.

"Oh. Thank you". : she said surprised.

"You're welcome darling".

After the feast he took her to his room. He seated in the bed and looked intensely at her.

"Lisanna" : he said firmly.

She turned to face him.

"Take off your clothes."

  


**Notes:**

So,  here we are again!

On the Italian blog where I publish the Italian version of this story people asked me something that I'd like to clarify also here:

1\. I have changed some events. I'm not following the storyline of the TV series.

2\. I'm not concentrate on events outside the relationship between Ivar and Lisanna. They're there just as a background but there're not what my story is about.

3\. Ivar is slightly out of character.

Apart from that, I'd like to thank everyone who's reading and I still beg you to excuse my probably wrong English, I hope it's not that bad! Just let me know!

See you next chapter. ( Wednesday or Thursday) 

_Arechan96_

  



	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisanna tries to run. Ivar makes clear who's in charge.

“Lisanna. Take off your clothes.”

She panicked. He could have bared anything but being raped, by him. 

But she also saw an opportunity to escape: his master was sitting on the bed, at the other corner of the room, he would have needed plenty of time to get up, to lay on the floor without hurting himself and to start chasing her.

In addiction she knew that the feast in the great hall was over, so she had a good chance to find it empty.

She didn’t think about it twice and she run for the chamber door, she got out and walked as fast as she could towards the main entrance.

She went out, looked back for a second and started to laugh panicking.

She realized it just now: she didn’t have a place to go.

She thought at first that she could have stolen a boat and sail back to her home but she knew perfectly well that she wouldn’t be able to manage a boat on her own, plus Ivar had told her about the pain of dying freezing in the ocean and she definitely wanted to avoid that.

She could have escaped by foot, wandering around this savage land, but someone would have eventually found her, or maybe she would have died of hunger, thirst or freeze.

She didn’t know what to do.

She was beginning to walk when a firm hand grabbed her shoulder making her turn around.

Sigurd was facing her grinning evilly: “Slave. My brother isn’t going to be happy about your little escape, you know that right? I wonder what he will do to you… You know, Ivar is famous for his cruelty.”

She didn’t need to understand their language to know that he didn’t say anything good for her.

He pushed her back inside the house where they found Ivar crawling to reach them.

“Brother, thanks to the gods I found her, she was trying to escape.”

Sigurd caressed rudely her private spots. He hardly grabbed one of her breast and squeezed it in his hand, with the other hand he went down between her legs.

“Maybe, since I found her, I should have her for a while don’t you think?” 

Once again she didn’t need to understand them to figure out what the blond Viking wanted from her. He made himself very clear.

She trembled under his touch and looked for Ivar’s gaze: ironically he was the only one who could have saved her now.

“What did you want to do Lisanna? Did you want to swim back in England? Did you want to escape from me? Do you realize how lucky you are to be the slave in the queen’s house? Do you want me to sell you? Maybe I should let Sigurd have you and when he tires I could sell you to the market? What do you think? You’ll be treated like every other slaves, you’ll probably sleep with the pigs and everything. Do you want that uhn?” he asked mockingly.

She shook her head no.

She didn’t want to be sold, she didn’t want to be Sigurd’s slave either.

Ivar was bad, being his slave was bad and she hated him for what he had done to her, but he was better than his brother, better than the other warriors she saw in the great hall at the feast. 

They scared her more than him, at least Ivar was good looking, he spoke her language and he seemed to like to wash more than the other.

Sigurd was slimy and he disgusted her, she maybe was able to mentally save the other brothers: Ubbe, Bjorn and Hvisterk didn’t seem that bad.

“Ivar, please, I’m not gonna try this again, I promise. Please, don’t sell me. I beg you. Please, ask your brother to let me go, please.”

He smiled softly, he didn’t really had the intention to sell her, or to give her to his brother. He just wanted to scare her a bit, and to show her how lucky she was to be ended up with him. But he also wanted to prove her how much power he had on her, her life belonged to him e he could decide everything about her.

“Sigurd, leave her”: he ordered.

The blond man released his grip on the girl, he didn’t want to fight, not now, and he wasn’t in the right mood.

She quickly run to Ivar, glad to be at his side for the first time.

“Lisanna, you were lucky today. You would have died outside alone. But, don’t try this ever again. I might not be so merciful again. Did I make myself clear uhn?”

She nodded while following him back in the room, she helped him onto the bed and covered him with a heavy fur blanket.

She looked at him unsure on what to do.

“Take off your clothes, Lisanna. And don’t be scared. What I meant before is that you’re wearing English style clothes.Here’s colder than in your land. I just wanted to give you something more suitable. Like this one”.

He handed her a woolen dress, clearly already used but soft to the touch and definitely warmer than the one she was wearing.

She bowed to thank him but as soon as she stretched her hand out to grab the dress he snapped it away.

“Not today darling, you tried to escape, remember? You need to be punished, I need to teach you how to behave in front of your master. Today you’ll sleep naked on the floor. I’m sure you’re not going to freeze since we’re inside, but also you’re not going to be comfortable, most of all knowing what you could have got if you haven’t acted like a brat. Now, come closer like a good girl and let me tie your wrists.”

She sadly lowered her head but obeyed stretching out her arms for him to tie.

He fastened the rope around her tighter than that was needed but she didn’t complain and he appreciated it. He tied the other side at his bed.

“Now, go lay in that corner where I can see you. If you behave tomorrow you can have the dress, some food, a warm bath and in addiction I’ll untie your wrists okay?”

She smiled at his unexpected sweetness and nodded.

She laid on the hard floor and turned to face Ivar.

He was slowly breathing with his eyes closed and a strange pacific expression on his face.

“Goodnight Ivar”: she whispered.

He smiled in the dark.

NOTES:

So, this is the part where I beg for reviews ahah

What did you think? Do you like my story so far?

Now:

1. Sorry for my bad English ahah I’m Italian!

2. Thank you so much to everyone that read, reviewed, liked my story and everyone else

3. From the next chapter things are going to become more rude and violent for a while.

4. Lisanna looks like Dakota Fanning.

5. In the meanwhile I’m writing a long one shot, I think I might publish it Monday!

See you next chapter (Thursday)

SKOLL

_ Arechan96 _

__


	4. Just a Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar shows his true nature.

Lisanna woke up at the first lights of the day.

Her wrists were aching due to the rope that was definitely too tight on her delicate skin.

Red marks and blood were left to decorate her body.

She was trembling for the cold, she had slept naked on the hard floor.

She moved a bit trying not to wake Ivar up but failed and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Lisanna. Prepare me a bath.  Put the tube on the fire. I want it to be warm.  Then you'll help me wash and if you're good I may let you use the water after I finish.": he snapped.

Fantastic, she thought, he had woken up in a bad mood.

"Yes Ivar. Can I put some clothes on? I don't want other people to see me like this, if I can avoid it.": she tried to be gentle and submissive. She wanted him to let her have some clothes, she couldn't complain now.

She was trying her best to avoid another humiliation. One thing was to be humiliated in front of one person, in front of him, and another one was to in front of his entire family.

He nodded carelessly and handed her the woolen dress.

She dressed up quickly and obeyed her first official chore as a servant.

She filled the tub bucket by bucket, her arms were tired when she finished, she wasn't used to lift such heavy weights.

She switched off the fire before helping her master to get undressed and into the tub.

She couldn't avoid staring at his naked legs: they were thinner than the usual, the bones were fragile and crooked and there was nothing but skin attached to them.

"Do they disgust you?"

He noticed her gaze and couldn't avoid feeling vulnerable and angry for her pity.

"No, they don't. They're just strange. I've never seen something like this in my entire life. But they don't disgust me. They're just different."

She run her hand slowly on them, stroking them, while she washed him and he closed his eyes in discomfort.

He didn't believe her.

He slapped her hands away and grabbed her face hard with his hands squeezing on her cheeks.

At this pace the bruise would have never gone away.

"Listen to me. Don't you ever dare to touch my legs again. Don't you ever even dare to look at them with that pitiful stare. I don't need you compassion. Do that again and I'll kill you. Making you suffer. It's a promise. Clear enough uhn?": he backhanded her hard twice.

Tears filled her eyes due to the blows and she bowed her head.

"Don't bow. Look at me slut. I want to see you cry. I want to see your expression of pain. You're just a slave. You don't deserve to be treated as good as I did until now."

He backhanded her once again, harder if it was possible, and this time she cried not just for the physical pain but also because his words hurt her somehow.

"Ivar. I didn't mean to hur..." she started but was immediately interrupted by his angry snap and another slap.

"Shut the fuck up. I didn't ask for your opinion. You're not talking anymore without my permission from now on. You will learn not just to respect me, but most of all to fear me.   
Now quick. Help me out, dress me and follow me to the great hall to have breakfast. In silence. If you dare utter a single word I'll cut your tongue off and I'll make you eat it. And if you refuse I'll starve you until you will beg me to feed it to you."

She nodded trembling with fear.

She had messed up without meaning it. She didn't think she did something that bad to deserve that treatment. She didn't want to hurt him.

They reached the great hall in silence.

Lagertha and Ivar’s brothers were already having breakfast.

"Serve me": Ivar said.

Lisanna obeyed without meeting his eyes. This time she hadn’t the courage to ask him for food, so she stayed at her place in silence, gaze at the floor and head down.

Everyone noticed her bruised face and her fearful eyes, but no one cared enough. She was just a slave. Ivar could have killed her if it pleased him. She knew it very well.

His real nature started to come out: he finished eating and put the leftovers on the plate, throw it at her feet and ordered her to eat.

"Not like that. I want you to eat on all fours, without using your hands, like the pig you are."

Her heart lost a beat. He was undoubtedly humiliating her in front of everyone for fun.

Margarethe was laughing, Sigurd was exited from her sight, Hvisterk didn't really care, and the other were looking at her with pity.

She begged him with her eyes to make that stop, she begged him to finish this nonsense, she begged him to have mercy on her, but he didn’t listen.

She was obliged to obey, she was so afraid.

Lisanna went down on her hands and knees, looked at him one last time, lost her last hope and bowed her head to eat like he had ordered.

When she was done he threw some water on her body, spreading some on the floor, leaving her trembling due to the cold liquid soaking her clothes.

“You can lick it from the floor if you’re thirsty. If I were you, I’ll do it. I’m not giving you more until tonight.”: he said coldly, not even looking at her.

After she finished he approached her, they were on the same level for he didn’t give her the permission to stand still.

“I have some commission to do today. You’ll stay here, you’ll obey every orders Lagertha or my brothers give to you and you won’t complain. In the meanwhile you’ll prepare yourself for tonight. I had no intention to this before, but I’ve changed my mind.”: he said firmly.

“Tonight, you’ll pleasure me.”

_ NOTES: _

Again, this is the part whereI beg for reviews!

So, if you liked it (or if you didn’t), let me know it down here, please!

This is without doubts my favorite chapter so far!

I want to thank everyone who reads, reviews, follows or everything else!

See you next Thursday!

SKOLL

_ Arechan96 _


	5. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what pleasures me? Pain.

“Tonight you’ll pleasure me.”

Ivar wasn’t sure. He tried with Margarethe once, and it didn’t actually end well.

He wasn’t able to satisfy her, but this time it was different: he didn’t haveto satisfy her, he had to punish her.

He treated her well, bought her, fed her,gave her warm clothes, protected her from his brother, let her sleep not just in his own home, but also in his own room, and how was she repaying him?

Trying to run off and then judging him for his legs.

He didn’t ask for them, but she would have paid.

He found her focused on reviving the fire in thegreat hall, her face freckled with ash, her arms and dress dirty with mud and dirt, her forehead covered with tiny drops of sweat.

“Finish your work, wash off that filth on you and join me in my bedroom”: he said with disdain.

She started to work slowly, caring of every bit of wood she was putting onto the fire, ventilating it with precision, cleaning all the ashes outside the fire pit.

She was trying to take time, she knew what was waiting her, and she didn’t want it.

Eventually she embraced her fate and joined him.

He was already on the bad, an impatient expression on his angry face.

“What took you so long uhn?”

“I was finishing, as you said”

He laughed: “Come closer.” He backhanded her across her cheek with all of his strength.

“First: didn’t I told you not to speak without my permission? Second: I know you’re lying, slut. Now, take off all of your clothes and lay on the bed.”

She touched her face, tears in her eyes but she reluctantly obeyed without saying a word.

She laid next to him, slowly under his famished and attentive gaze, and he looked at him waiting for more orders.

“You know, I told you that you were going to pleasure me tonight, right? And you know what pleasures me the most uhn? Pain, suffering, torture. That’s what I’m gonna do to you.”

He immediately after reached for a knife in his boot.

It was a tiny knife but with a blade so sharp it could have easily slit a throat with precision.

“Don’t move. If you move, scream too loud or try to stop me, I’ll go deeper and harsher and believe me darling, you don’t want that, do you uhn?”

He jumped over her body, keeping his balance with just his elbows and arms that rested at the side ofher face, the rest of his body was completely weighed over hers.

He played a bit with the knife and then proceeded to perform the first cut.

It was thin and shallow, it was made under her right breast, Ivar picked at it a bit until some drops of dark red blood came out of it.

He then licked it, and teased the cut a little more with his teeth and tongue.

Lisanna had an expression of pure discomfort on her face: the cut stung a bit but the worst part was the sensation of having Ivar so close to her, most of all in this way.

She felt his face on her stomach, his breath on her breast and his warm saliva drooling from her body.

She was trembling, struggling with all of her force to try not to push him away, her hand covered her own mouth to conceal her whimpers.

But she couldn’t hide her tears, they just fell, uncontrolled.

Ivar harmed her again, this time he draw a line over her navel, he dared to cut deeper.

And repeat the process: played with the cut, and proceeded to make rivulet of blood go out.

And he went on, and on, and on again.

When he was satisfied with his job he realized he was hard: he couldn’t satisfy a woman apparently but still he felt the desire.

Lisanna was at the end of her tether, she was in extremis, half of her body covered with cuts and bruises left from his mouth.

“Now, satisfy me completely, use your mouth.”: he commanded.

She cried, looked at him, ignored his rules and begged whimpering: “No, I don’t want to do that. Ivar,Ivar please, no. I can’t take it, I can’t take it anymore. Leave me alone, just leave me alone. You’re a monster. I did nothing wrong. How can you even enjoy this? I’d rather die than do that. No, please. Please Ivar.”

She struck her a couple of times withhis hands, the leather strip over them left red marks on her.

He put his hand over her neck and pressed until she couldn’t breathe. 

“But darling, I’m not going to kill you. If you disobey I’ll just make you suffer so much that you’ll wish to turn back time. Don’t make me become cruel uhn… you don’t really want me to feed your own tongue to you, do you?”

“No, please no. don’t do this, don’t do this to me, Ivar. You protected me from Sigurd’s rape, remember? Don’t be like him, don’t make me the same thing you protected me from.”

“Do you think you’re special to me slut, uhn? Well, guess what?You’re not. I didn’t protect you… I’m just very possessive of my things and of my toys. Now, you choose. Use your mouth and tongue to pleasure me, or have it cut off.”

He was inflexible and unforgiving. 

Lisanna had thought, after the first days, that maybe, inside of Ivar there was someone good, that maybe she would have liked him and enjoyed his company.

He was kind somehow to her, but now he had become ruthless and merciless, cruel and evil.

She bowed her head, undo his belt, undressed him and made him happy. 

They laid on the bed together after she finished with him.

Ivar’s breaths were fast and heavy, his naked body was sweated and his eyes closed.

Lisanna was next to him on her belly, shivering, her cheeks wet from the many tears that she wasn’t able to control, her mind away, at least he didn’t fully reaped her, yet.

She dared to speak: “May, may I use the bath tub?”

He jumped on top of her, pressed his chest over her back and pulled a rope over her neck strangling her: “How many times do I have to repeat myself, Lisanna? Uhn? Do not speak without my fucking permission.”

He was towering over her, he kept on pulling on the rope, she couldn’t breathe.

“I-Ivar, you’re killing me.”

“SHUT UP”: he gave an hard tug on the rope, slapped her and squeezed her chin and cheek in his free hand.

He moved his hand over her buttock and spanked them hard twice.

“You’re not sleeping with me tonight, you’re going in the stables, you’ll sleep with the pigs. And I really mean it, literally with them. You’re going to be fed with their food for a while, you’re free to starve yourself if it’s not good enough for you.”

That day she learnt one thing for sure: she should have let Ivar give her to Sigurd and then sell her. She thought that at least Ivar wasbetter than the other, but know she knew that she was wrong. Anyone was better than Ivar, she now just hope not to end up another night with him, everyone but him.

Notes:

Important: I know this might be a bit too violent, but remember we’re talking about Ivar, someone who poured melted steel in the mouth of a priest for fun, so…

By the way, what do you think? Did you liked it! Let me know! Here the link to my One Shot: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13587468 

Skoll!

_ Arechan96 _


	6. Within the arms of his brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvitserk was so much better, she wondered why Ivar had to be the one to bought her, why him and not his brother.

Lisanna reached the stables and prepared a cure with some mud.

She spread the mud over the cuts and then covered them with big leaves that she had found on her way to her new bedroom.

She fell asleep immediately after, exhausted.

 

She was woken up by a gentle hand shaking her body slightly. 

"Ehi. My brother wants you to reach him in his bedroom. He needs help. He also asked me to bring you you're food.": Hvitserk showed her a bowl with animal food in it and then threw it away behind his back.

"He doesn't have to know that, right?": he said while handing her some meat and some black bread.

She didn't take it, she was looking at him with pure distrust in her eyes.

What if Hvitserk was in cahoots with Ivar?

What if he just wanted to give his brother another reason to hurt her?

She shook her hand no, visibly upset without uttering a single word. 

"I know you don't trust me, but I'm not him. Ivar's bad, it is known, but I'm not Ivar. I just want to help you a bit."

He looked at her with compassionate eyes, and compassion was exactly what she needed right now.

"C'mon Lisanna. Do you want to starve? You know my brother, he'll never change his mind, let me help you."

"How do you speak English?"

"I heard you and him talking, Bjorn also taught me a little. Now eat, please."

She decided it was worth it. 

She grabbed the bread and the meat and ate quickly, she had learnt better than to make Ivar wait.

"There is an abandoned house, near the shore. Ivar today's going to axe train with Ubbe and Bjorn and probably Sigurd. Join me there."

And with that hint he run back to the great hall, it was too risky for them to be seen together.

She followed soon after, joining Ivar on his chambers.

"Did I give you permission to heal the wounds uhn? Answer." he asked sternly looking at her bandages.

She shook her head no: “No Ivar, you didn't. But I thought that if I had caught an infection you wouldn't be happy. The stables are not clean."

He nodded: "That's good. Still you did something without my permission. Tonight you're going to regret it. For now help me get dressed."

She accomplished and joined him in the great hall.

"So, was it good?": Sigurd asked her.

"I mean, the pig's food you ate earlier, was it good? Oh wait, how would you know that? You had some good bread and meat, right? So kind of you brother to allow her to have some good food.": he looked mockingly between Ivar, Hvitserk and her.

She lost all of her colors and became incredibly pale.

"Oh... I see... you didn't know that."

"Lisanna. Follow me. Now.": Ivar commanded.

She looked for Hvitserk gaze, hoping in some kind of rescue but he didn't stand up for her, he just bowed his head sadly. 

They were off towards the shore, he took her over a small deck and without warning he jerked her head into the cold water, and kept it still.

She tried to struggle, to move his hands away, but even if he was a cripple Ivar was incredibly strong, his arms were well trained.

He released her for a few seconds: "Didn't I tell you to always obey me? Uhn? I'll teach you better."

He pushed her down again, released after half a minute, didn't give her the time to fully recover and pushed her down another time.

When he released the final time she was coughing hard, she was spitting water from her mouth and her eyes were wet with tears.

She curled up into a protective ball stayed silent, waiting for new orders.

"Did I make myself clear, Lisanna?"

She nodded fearfully. 

He passed his hand through her hair and rested it above her cheek, squeezing almost affectionately.

"You're going to be okay. I'm going training today. Do as you please, you can walk around or return home, I don't really care. Just don't talk to anyone, and be home before dinner. Remember, you healed your wounds without my permission, I promised you I would have done something about it."

And he left her like this, trembling and coughing, with a promise of a further punishment.

She got up after she felt ready.

Ivar had told her to do as she wished.

Hvitserk hadn't helped her of course back in the hall, but he had asked her to join him in the abandoned house near the shore, and she was already near the shore, so why not to give it a try.

She just hoped it wasn't another plan to put her in trouble, she hoped it was really Hvitserk to find her there and not Ivar.

She walked slowly to the wooden hovel, entered carefully not to be seen and waited sitting on the old, squeaky bed.

She waited, and waited and lost hope, when after more the an hour someone opened the door. 

"Sorry, I couldn’t  come earlier. Family business, are you okay? Why are you drenched?": Hvitserk asked joining her on the bed. 

"I shouldn't have accepted that food. Your brother almost drowned me. He kept on pushing me in the fucking water, he didn't give me time to breathe and he pushed me down again, he pulled my hair. I, I really thought I was going to die.": he vented over him.

She started trembling and crying. 

Hvitserk pulled her closer to him, lied down making her rest over his body, he started rocking her slowly back and forth and then he let her cry over his chest, stroking her hair lovingly, and caressing her back slightly.

They remained like this for a lot of time, without talking, there was no need. 

When she lifted her head to face him, he placed his lips over hers. 

She panicked at first, she couldn't think of a worst thing to do to disobey Ivar.

He would have killed her. 

But then she decided she didn't care and kissed him back, more passionately.

"If I can convince Lagertha to free you, without Ivar knowing it, I could marry you.

My brother couldn't touch you then.": he said.

"I'm not Lagertha property... she can't free me even if she wanted to.": she pointed out. 

"Believe me, she can. She's the queen. Ivar brags about a lot of thing. But he has no real power. We just need to wait for the right time, I might have an idea."

He kissed her again, until their lips were sore.

And for an entire day, Ivar was forgotten.

 

But at night, when she returned home she saw him smirking sitting on his bed, waiting for her with a whip in his hands.

With a fast gesture he ordered her to take off her clothes.

And then screams and cries could be heard almost everywhere in Kattegat.

 

 

**_NOTES_** :

 

I don’t know how can I say it in a better way: I hate this chapter. 

I’ve written until chapter 11 and I love them, but I realized I needed an extra connection between chapter 5 and chapter 7, I couldn’t just published what I had written without connecting them… So this came out!

It was force-written, reason why I cannot like it!

But I promise better things starting from next chapter!

I cannot wait to publish it!

 

SKOLL

 

_ Arechan96 _

__

**P.S.** As usual I’ll share with you the link for my other stories:

 

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/13587468>

 

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/13646229/chapters/31341129>


	7. Call My Name And I'll Save You From The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the kind of Ivar she wanted forever with her.

A month passed by, she was getting used to their language, she couldn't speak fluently yet, but she could at least understand them quit well. 

  
Ivar was always more cruel to her, he had tortured her many times, in many ways. She was still bringing the scars over her body, evidences of the sadistic man she was to serve.   
But somehow, for some reason, she cared for him. 

She pitied him, he had suffered a lot due to his legs conditions: being the son or Ragnar Lothbrok and at the same time a cripple shouldn’t be easy.

Plus his brothers, most of all Sigurd, kept on reminding him of his condition, and not just them. 

  
Since he was a kid Ivar was left out by the other children of his age, no one wanted to play with him, no one wanted to waste time on his special needs, he was attached just to his mother, that was now dead. 

  
Even now he was left out in many ways, he couldn’t even lay with a woman without scaring her, he had tried with Margarethe, and he couldn’t. 

She understood how much sorrow this situation could bring over her master. 

  
She had regained the right to talk, but just to him, she couldn’t speak with anyone else or Ivar would have punished her. 

  
He had starved her, made her freeze in the cold, humiliated her, used her... 

  
But somehow, for some reason, she cared for him. 

  
He had ask her to pleasure him, tortured her, made her do unspeakable things... 

  
But somehow, for some reason, she cared for him. 

  
She didn’t even know why, she just knew that she wanted to get closer to him, she wanted him to see her as more than a simple object to have fun with. 

  
Even if he was so cruel, somehow he never let anyone hurt her, anyone except himself of course, he had protected her from Sigurd, he had taken her to her limits, without surpassing them, he had always put her in extreme conditions, but he never let her die. 

  
And so, somehow, for some reason, she cared for him. 

  
She just wished that he cared for her too. 

  
But he didn't.

  
She also got closer to Hvitserk, Ivar didn't know that or he would have probable killed them both.

 

  
She was working in the kitchens, afraid.

  
She knew that soon Ivar would have punished her.

  
He had caught her stealing some food while serving him and he had asked her to reach him in the great all, for everyone to witness her punishment.

 

  
"Undress Lisanna"

  
He didn't lose time: when he saw hesitation in her eyes he ripped of her dress and left her naked without any warnings.

  
He used the dress to tie her wrist onto the table and looked at his public mockingly.

   
"This bitch stole some food today. We can't let it go unpunished, can we, uhn?"

  
He undid his belt, folded it in in two and stroke her across her naked back, with all his might, with all his strength, and in his arms Ivar had a lot of strength.

He kept on his punishment, striking her unnumbered times, her screams were horrifying, her flesh was completely ripped out, and he stopped only when her blood was covering the table like a tablecloth and when she was about to faint.

He had broken her.

She was trembling without nothing left, not even the strength to cry.

"Do I have to keep on Lisanna? Have you learnt your lesson yet, uhn?"

"Ivar please, I've learnt it, please no more."

Her voice was a feeble whisper, barely audible.

He nodded, and for the first time he did something unusual.

He untied her, asked Hvitserk to grab her in his arms and to place her on his bed to recover.

He followed her crawling, sat up on the bed and contemplated his work.

"I'm going to discuss some affair with my brothers Lisanna. You stay here. This time I think I might have taken you a bit too far. I'll bring you some curative ointment when I'll be back. Be good, behave and I'll let you use them."

She nodded but she couldn't find her voice to answer.

When he was off some memories occurred to her.

When Ivar was striking her she had noticed Hvitserk gaze: Sigurd was enjoying the little show, Ubbe and Bjorn were clearly against Ivar's method but couldn't do anything, but Hvitserk, he was about to stop Ivar.

She clearly saw it, for a fragment of time she saw he wanted to react, his body was trembling with rage, but Ubbe had put his hand on him and had blocked him in time.

In this month they had spent some time together, Hvitserk and she: he had helped her with Norse and she taught him a bit of English, he had shown her their traditions, he had explained her about their religion, their society, and she had told him about her homeland and her family back in Wessex.

He had cured her wounds a bit after Ivar's punishments and she had let him do it, carving for that affectionate touch, for that delicate hand making her feel better.

They usually went out together when Ivar was training in the battlefield or when he was in the forge, they used to went in an abandoned little house near the shore.

Hvitserk was good, he had nothing in common whit his younger brother and she wondered why she had to be bought by Ivar and not by him.

He had kissed her once.

They were in their house, cuddled up on the bed, lying together, he took care of some knife cuts on her body and then he let her cry on his chest.

But when she lifted her head to face him he had placed his lips on her.

She panicked at first, thinking about Ivar's possible reaction, but than she let herself go in that sweet kiss and kissed him back, more passionate. 

She was a virgin, Ivar knew it, and they couldn't enjoy each other company as they wanted to due to that problem. 

But they found other ways, they used all their means to pleasure the other and they were happy. 

She wished she could stay with him rather then her master.

She knew that Hvitserk had other women, she knew she wasn't his only one but she was getting used to this Viking costume, she knew that it meant nothing, for those folks it was almost normal.

Se was taken aback from her memories by Ivar's voice.

"I'm going to leave in a full moon time. We're going raiding again. France this time. Ubbe and Bjorn will join me. Sigurd and Hvitserk are staying here to protect Kattegat. You're not coming with me."

He said while he throw the ointment at her. 

She weakly grabbed it:"Ivar, can you help me rub it on, please? I can't reach my back, it hurts too much if I do it."

But her mind was overwhelmed: Ivar was going raiding, he wouldn't have come back before then another month al least, or maybe he wouldn't have completely come back, maybe he would have died in France, but Hvitserk would have remained in Kattegat.

She couldn't have been more happy.

Sigurd was the only problem: he wasn't exactly on Ivar's side, but he enjoyed when he tortured her, reason why he had become a sort of a spy, everything she did he told her master.

She smiled softly, handing Ivar the medical oil.

He thought that the smile was for him: "So, are you in a good mood? Didn't I hurt you enough? Should I give you some more?"

She whined and flattened onto the wall, trying to seem smaller, trying to avoid him. 

"I won't do that. Come on, lie down, show me your back. I'm going to be gentle with this, you have nothing to worry about. You did good, you didn't move, you didn't run, even if I overdid it, even if I was too harsh, you deserve a gift."

She smiled, this time it was really for him.

Sometimes he had this fragment of sweetness and care for her, these were the moments when she thought she liked him, when she realised she cared about him, the moments that she wanted to spend with him, these were the times when she reevaluated him, when she really thought that he could have been a better person if he wanted to.

He took a cloth and dunked it into some slightly warm water and then he passed it carefully over her bloody back.

He washed all the blood away, then kept on rinsing the wounds until no more blood leaked out from them.

He dried her back dubbing at it with a clean cloth without making to much pressure, careful not to hurt her.

He then proceeded to spread the ointment on her back, and started rubbing hit with his open hand, gently and delicately, his thumb rubbing slowly in some sort of caress. 

She would have gave anything to have this kind of Ivar forever with her.

He bandaged her with attention and lied down next to her.

"Better?": he asked.

He tried to be gentle but he had stroke her pretty hard, he knew that even the slightest touch would have hurt her a bit, and indeed he saw her flinch during the aftercare process.

She nodded closing her eyes, she was exhausted and drowsy.

"Lisanna. I was too harsh today. I shouldn't have hit you that hard. Come closer.": he pointed at his chest and she gladly obeyed him.

Was this some way to apologise to her?

She rested her head on his chest, her arms and hand on his stomach.

He laid his hand over her back, stroking her, drawing some geometric patterns with his fingertip, his thumb caressing her slowly, trying to take some of her pain away, he really wanted to make her feel better this time.

"Do you hate me?": he asked suddenly stroking her hair gently. 

"I wish I did. Sometimes I despise you, when you're too hard on me, when you're cruel, but I can't help but caring about you. I don't know why. If I could hate you it would be easier, I wouldn't be so sad and devastated every time that you hurt me. I wouldn't wish so hard and so painfully to have you when you’re this kind of Ivar, and I wouldn't be so disappointed every time that you go back to that Ivar. I wouldn't torment myself with questions of why are you like this to me, why you become a monster all of a sudden, why you were gentle the first time and then you changed. I just wonder what did I do to deserve such a treatment from you. So no, I don't hate you Ivar. Do you? Do you hate me?": she asked. 

"Hate you? How could I hate you Lisanna? If I had hated you I wouldn't have been so angry with you. I would have already killed you, gave you to Sigurd or sold you to someone else. Don't ask my why I am like this. Because I don't know it."

"I can help you. If you just let me in, I can find out why you are so good and so cruel at the same time, if you allow it I can be by your side, like willingly Ivar. You don't need to frighten me to death to keep me with you, you don't need to hurt me, torture me and almost rape me, you can have everything you want in a much better way. Just let me try. Let me try to save you": she was so tired that she didn't care, she told him exactly what she was thinking, without being afraid of his reaction.

And he was struck by her words, he was speechless. 

That night they connected, they bonded through some simple words. 

She finally let the slumber win over her: her breath started to slow down in a regular rhythm, her eyes were shut.

For the first time she fell asleep comfortably, feeling safe and secure, with the warm touch of the blanket, a soft bed underneath her and a protective Ivar cuddling her. 

She wished this could last forever.

On the other hand, he knew he should have woke her up, letting her go to sleep in her place, into the stables, but she was sleeping so tight, and she was so beautiful and seemed so fragile in this context, that he decided to made an exception and let her spend the night with him. 

And for the first time he fell asleep softly, smiling and without nightmares bothering him. 

 

 

 

 

_ NOTES: _

 

Hi everyone!

 

This is the part where I beg for reviews!

Come on, do it for Ivar, he wants you to review! Ahah

 

No seriously, what did you think? J

 

By the way… in case you’re disappointed because Ivar was so sweet at the end of this chapter… don’t desperate and don’t panic! He’s Ivar, in my mind he’s a bit bipolar ahah we’ll have our Ivar back, he’ll probably  be a mix from now on!

 

I hope you enjoyed it!

 

P.s. I restarted university after a few months stop, so I don’t know how much time I’ll have to write, I already have until chapter 11 written, so for three weeks everything will be as usual, then I might be a bit late in posting but before or later I’ll do it!

 

SKOLL

 

_ Arechan96 _


	8. Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prosthesis, a kiss, and a brother

They woke up together, her head still on his chest, his arms hugged her back protectively, and their legs tangled in a twisted position.

She unleashed form the hug and looked at him with fear: she had fallen asleep in his room, she had slept over him, she had touched his legs and intertwined them with hers, she had told him things that she shouldn't even had thought, she had wetted his shirt with her tears, she had just broke so many of Ivar's rules.

He would have punished her again, she knew it. 

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to fall asleep here, I didn't even want to tell you all those things, I just was so tired and you were kind of cuddling me, and I just drifted away. I'm so sorry Ivar. Please don't hurt me again."

"It's okay. I let you do so. I'm not angry. How's your back?": he was looking at her with true concern in his eyes.

"Better, I guess. I should change the bandage, they must be bloody by now... I risk an infection. Do I have your permission?"

"No, you don't. You don't have my permission to change my medication. You're just going to hurt yourself more. I'll do it for you. Turn around."

He replaced the dirty clothes with some new one and he took her on the great hall.

When she entered from his room everyone looked at them with surprise.

Why she was in his room?

Why her back was medicated?

Why was Ivar calm and not angry?

Why on heart was Ivar giving her some good food and some ale?

What had happened?

He seemed softer then the day before, but his expression had hardened from the night.

He couldn't let his emotions out in front of his family. 

"Lisanna, can I have some ale?".

"Of course Hvitserk. Here it is.": she poured the liquid in his raised cup. 

"I don't remember giving you the permission to serve other people or to talk to them. Did I? Uhn?": he asked sternly making her get rigid. 

She had managed to soften him a bit, she couldn't lose everything for some ale. 

She had to fix it, even if that meant to suffer a bit, she had to show him that she knew her place, that she was willingly to him, she couldn't afford to lose him again.

She needed to do something strong, something against his rules. 

Well, she had learnt something: do something that he doesn't expect.

"You are right, Ivar. I'm sorry. I disobeyed you. Should I take off my dress so you can beat my back with your belt? Or do you need me to fetch your whip so you can strike me harder with that? I'll understand if you wanted to. Do you want me to kneel?": she started to unlace her woolen dress to bare her back for him to hit, and this move took him by surprise.

He was ready for everything but this. 

He raised his hands towards her, to stop her. 

"No, don't pull that dress down, it's not necessary. I'll deal with you later in my room, when we're alone. Finish your meal, I need you today. You have to help with something.": he said looking shocked at her.

"Yes master.": she said submissively smiling. 

Her plan had worked.

Propose something to Ivar and he will be likely to refuse it, show him that you fear or hate something and you're going to get it. 

Whine, cry, tremble, beg and he's going to hurt you, but ask him to be hurt, pretend that you want It and he's probably going to cuddle you just to disagree with you. 

They walked out together for the first time in a month.

He never showed her around, he kept her captive, she had saw just a little of Kattegat and she was so relieved to go outside.

The last time she saw the shore with him was when he had almost drowned her for he had discovered her good relationship with his brother Hvitserk.

He crawled slowly by her side, he had a destination in his mind.

She kept her pace looking around, her dress was spotted with fresh blood pouring out of her back.

The wounds were deep, and the bandages could help, but not completely heal them. 

Everyone knew it was him, but no one cared, she was his slave, nothing more. 

"Here, this is the forge. I like to create my own weapons. But this time I did something different. Floki helped me project it. I want you to help me trying this on, look!": he showed her a metal leg, rigid and without room for the articulation to move, they needed to stay in place. 

It was kind strange and she had never seen something like this, it was like a fake leg to wear on your real leg, like the leg of a armor, but rigid and made to keep you without moving. 

"What is that?": she asked curiously.

"Floki called it a prosthesis. It should keep my leg still, and offer some support. If it works I should be able to stand and to slowly walk. Without crawling. Here, help me tied it."

Did he really just asked her that?

Did he really asked her to tied something over his legs? 

Did he know that that meant that she had to touch and look his legs?

Lisanna obeyed trying to avoid his gaze, he accomplished his order with delicacy, her fingers light trying not to touch him more than it was necessary.

The prosthesis was after a few minutes tightly fastened.

"Okay, now help me stand up and let's see if I can take a few steps."

She lifted him from his armpits and steadied him letting him lean over her shoulder, his hands avoiding her back.

"Leave me, but stay close to me."

She took some steps back but remained with her hands and arms stretched in his direction in case the leg didn't work.

Ivar stabilized his weigh over one leg and moved the prosthesis ahead, he repeated the process for a couple of steps, under the attentive gaze of his slave girl.

"I can walk! See? Did you see that? I can walk on my legs like everyone! I told you that it would have worked! I can walk!": he looked like an happy child. 

In a few seconds the angry Ivar, the cruel ruler had disappeared and a joyful boy had replaced him.

He walked towards her, placed a hand across her face, gently rubbing her cheek where the bruise once was, pulled her closer to him and placed his lips softly over hers. 

It was a simple kiss, just a light touch, a few seconds. 

But they remained in that embrace longer, her arms tied up behind his head, her thumbs caressing his hair, one of his arms hugged her across her waist and with the other he kept on stroking her cheek.

She laid her head above his chest, feeling his heartbeat, letting herself being coddled by that sweet and rhythmic sound.

And in her mind, deep inside, Hvitserk smiling face appeared, and the memories of the abandoned house also.

She knew it now, it was more than clear: Hvitserk was her salvation, Hvisterk was the good one, he was the one who would have saved her from her sorrow and pain.

But Ivar… Ivar was the sorrow and the pain she loves so much.

 

 

**_NOTES_** :

Hi Folks!

I’m a day late with this chapter but I have a good justification: I was to the cinema seeing “Black Panther” yesterday and I couldn’t post on time!

P.s. If you like Marvel you must see that movie, I was in Love, my favorite so far!

By the way, returning to this chapter… what are your thoughts about it?

Did you like it?

Let me know, please!

I love soooo much to read your reviews, it’s what makes me want to write and post more!

They always make me so happy J

See ya next Thursday!

SKOLL

_ Arechan96 _


	9. Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They played a game, with ice and with fire.

"Lisanna. Follow me in my bedroom. I promised to deal with your behaviour tonight, remember?": Ivar said after dinner.

She nodded looking at him directly in his eyes and got up without complaining. 

She had gained a bit of courage towards him, she had understood that maybe she could have made this less of an hell.

What she didn't know was that he was touched by her words of the previous day, nobody had ever offered him to save him, even if he had tortured her, even if he had mistreated her, even if he had done her horrible things, and still she cared, and wanted to help him. 

This had undoubtedly made him think, but inside he was still the same Ivar. 

They entered together, Ivar gaze over her.

He had to do something, it didn't mattered that she had been sweet to him, he wouldn't have broken a promise he had made, and yet he didn't want to really hurt her this time, her back was still bloody for his strikes of the day before and he wasn't intentioned to hit her again like that.

The cuts he had made scarred her over her stomach and chest, he was looking for something lighter this time, he wanted to punish her, to make her understand that their recent development didn't change his power over her, and yet he didn't want to hurt her too much. 

She flattened against the wall: he had been silent since they were in the room, five minutes at least and he never took his gaze off her, that was scaring her: want did he want to do?

She trembled involuntary, not able to control her body reactions. 

"Are you afraid?": he asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything": she bravely answer.

"Not even me?": he was clearly mocking her now. 

He crawled toward her and she tried to go back again, but didn't had enough room, she couldn't go away from him. 

She didn't answer, she didn't want to lie but neither did she want to show him her broken pride.   
"I must confess. I'm unsure on what I'm about to do to you. But don't be afraid, I'm not planning to break you.": he stated seriously. 

"Take off all of your clothes and wait for me lying on my bed, I'll be back soon.": Ivar commanded while going out. 

She obeyed, every time he had asked her to remove her clothes it had ended up in tears and blood. 

What was he going to to do her?

Cut her again?

Whip her?

She honestly didn't know, he had told her that he didn't want to hurt her too much this time, but she didn't know if she had to believe him or not. 

They had two very different concepts of not hurting too much. 

She watched her naked body, the scars were framing her shape like peculiar tattoos, she could spot the scars made from Ivar's knife, the one that were thinner and longer, more precise, almost a right line, and she could differ them from the one made by his nails and his teeth, and then the were the whipping and belting scars, more irregular and uglier.

She passed her index fingertip over a particular scar: tied to a very painful memories. 

She caressed the scar: she had disobeyed him, she had refused to accomplish an order she had been given by him.

Ivar had asked her to went outside naked, in the snow, to kneel near the house and let people wet her with ice cold water.

She had refused, she couldn't have bared such and humiliation. 

And he got angrier than before, he had quickly tied her up on his bed, crawled to take an heavy whip, and actually whipped her chest and stomach, her breasts and tights and also her private spots hard, leaving her full of blood and scars. 

He had left her like that, without caring about her pain, just coldness in his eyes.   
It was one of the first time he had hurt her so bad. 

"I'm not gonna make you bleed, you're gonna be fine.": he interrupted her memories softly.

"Don't be afraid."

He crawled towards her, a bucket over his back. 

He positioned the bucket near the bed and went to sit on it, close to the girl. 

He caressed her stomach absent-mindedly trying to calm her down a bit more.

"Can you trust me? I won't even make you cry today. Can you trust me?": he asked.

She looked at him, his eyes were different from the whipping punishment, she didn't see cruelty this time.

And deep inside, she knew that she liked also this kind of Ivar. 

Of course she didn't want to be cut or whipped to blood, but she liked the cruel part of his personality a bit.

She closed her eyes sighing: "I can".

He nodded and reached out to take something out of the bucket.

It was a candle: he lit it and placed it on the floor, then he grabbed something else and without any warnings he placed it over her body: ice.

It was a big stock of ice, cold and hard. 

He glided it all over her body, he started from her neck, and went down over her collarbone, he lingered over her breasts and also over her stomach and side, where the skin was more sensitive.

He then started again from her ankles, up to her tights, he lingered on the inner tights, and then went upper.

Lisanna was shivering hard and her hairs were all raised over her trembling body.

The melted ice was drooling over her body, she felt strange, she was freezing but she couldn't help herself but to arch her body into a spasm of pleasure.

He noticed her movements and lingered a bit more over her intimate.

He released her and went up on her neck again.

He was so close to her, and she wanted to be kissed again so much.

He felt the same: he placed his lips upon hers and asked the permission with his tongue. Permission that was fully allowed.

She kissed him back, she placed her hands over his back and stoked him lovingly. 

She liked him so much when he was like this.

She wanted more, so much more. 

Unexpectedly he released the kiss and removed the cold stock of ice and placed it in the basket. 

He then took the lit candle in his hands, a lot of wax was now melted and he proceeded without hesitation to pour the boiling wax over her breasts.

She flinched and screamed, more for the surprise of the opposite sensation then for the pain of it.

This was more painful than the ice, but as Ivar had promised, it was bearable.

He did his job meticulously, keeping the long candle turned upside down, so the flame could melt the wax faster.

She squirmed and whined slightly during the wax process, and Ivar followed her body, he went slower than the ice and was careful to avoid the most sensitive spots.

He set the candle down after he had covered most of her body: "Turn around".

"But Ivar my back is still harmed...": he slapped her across the cheek taking her by surprise, it wasn't too harsh, probably she would have had a red mark, but no bruises, but still, it stung a lot and she .didn't expect it.

"Obey. This is an excess of familiarity. Don't take me as your friend just because we got closer, uhn? I'm still your master, and you'll obey me. Now turn around. Don't make me repeat myself, I believed I taught you better than to defy me."

And there again, the Ivar that she feared. 

She turned around soundless.

Her back was still covered by the wounds of his belt, the boiling wax would have stung like hell over there.

She couldn't avoid panicking at the think of it.

Her breath accelerated, her body shivered and she tried to become smaller underneath him. 

"Lisanna. Calm down. I told you to trust me, remember? Did I ever broke any promises to you, uhn?": he placed an hand above her back and caressed her soothingly with his thumb. 

She shook her head no, but still felt anxious.

He took another piece of ice and repeated the process, it actually felt good over her back, it was a soothing sensation. 

And when it was time for the candle he made the wax land over her starting from her feet, and stopping at her tights, he didn't went further, not a drop of hot wax harmed her where she already was.

He blew it off soon after. 

"It's over.": he stated. 

She turned slightly to face him and smiled warmly: "Thank you"

"You're welcome, darling."

 

 

NOTES:

So.. what can I see? Please review? ahah

No seriously, I'd love to know what do you think about this new chapter and in general of my story :)

I hope you liked it!

See you next  chapter!

SKOLL

Arechan96


	10. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both desire more, but someone is afraid.

_ BEFORE YOU READ: _

Hello everyone! This is very important, so please, spend two minutes reading it!

In my last chapter I received a review that said that I should check my values as a woman and as a human being due to the toxic relationship described in this fiction and that it is horrible how I'm trying to romanticize something so wrong as mental and physical abuse. 

Now I'd like to underline for everyone that if something like this happened in 2018, in our society, I'd be the first on to disapprove it, if this was real it would be absolutely wrong, I thought that that was clear!

Please, when you read this kind of fan fiction keep in mind how to tell apart fiction from reality... 

Remember that if something similar happens to you or to someone you know you should report it immediately to the authorities! 

 This fan fiction doesn't want to promote any kind of violence, nor physical nor mental nor sexual!

This is mere fiction, a fiction that happened in an ancient time with a slave, and with a character like Ivar... I mean, if you watched the show you know what kind of person he is, I don't know how much this is historically accurate but I don't think that it's so far away from the reality of that time.

So please remember this is only fiction, not reality, and therefore I'm not trying to justify or promote violence and abuse!

I think we're free to write whatever we like, the ability of the author resides also in being able to write something wrong without promoting it!

And, not to be rude, but you shouldn't criticize someone if they like different things, you must feel free to criticize the way I write, or the story if you don't like it or whatever, that is your right, but you shouldn't tell me that I must check my values because in that case you're criticizing me as a person and well, honestly, you don't even know me!

If something bothers your sensibility feel free not to read it!

Said this, keep calm and enjoy your reading!

_______

  
Lisanna was unsure about her next move. 

He had let her sleep with him the day before but just because she was too exhausted from the beating and she had literally collapsed above him. But he had also kissed her, twice.

Should she go back to the stables?

Ivar noticed the doubt in her eyes and decided to have a bit of fun letting her struggle with her ideas.

"Change the blanket for me. The ice has soaked this one completely. I don't want to sleep on the wet. And you're also allowed to scrub the hardened wax from you body.": he ordered.

She accomplished trying to pleasuring him.

"Here, on the bed, let me help you": he patted at the empty place on the bed near him. 

She sat down and he was next to her peeling off the white wax meticulously.

"So, what should I do now?": he asked after they were finished and she was clean again. 

"Whatever you please, I guess."

"Well, I could sleep alone here, or I could ask you to warm my cold bed... what will you prefer, uhn?": he mocked her. 

She didn't know. 

She honestly didn't know. 

She had enjoyed the "I'm in a good mood Ivar" of the day before, but would he be the same today? 

And even if she wanted to stay with him she couldn't just told him, it would have meant to declare her weakness to her enemy. 

But she didn't even want to sleep on the freezing and stinking stables: Ivar arms were definitely better then the back of a pig. 

"So? Do you want to stay here or do you want to sleep with your friends? Just be careful not to start grunting like them.": he laughed.

Or maybe, she could have sneaked out from the stables and joined Hvitserk in his chamber, his arms were even better, or at least she used to think that, but now, looking at Ivar she started to realise that maybe it wasn't like that. 

She liked him, Hvitserk, but she felt something for Ivar that went over that, she cared for him and she knew that somehow he cared too. 

"Lisanna, I'm sending you out of you don't answer me. Tell me what you want to do."

"I want to stay here with you, Ivar."

"Do you, uhn? And what makes you think that I'll allow it?": he said without conviction: he was already making room for her, sliding to the left side of the bed. 

"I don't know. Will you allow it?": she played his game, she knew that that pleased him. 

"Maybe. It depends."

"It depends on what?"

"It depends on how nicely you will ask that to me."

She sighed again: "Ivar, my master, can I please sleep with you tonight? Outside is so cold and I really want to keep the bed warm for you. We will both take advantage if I remain. I beg you, will you let me stay?": she played along in a clearly mocking tone.

Apparently he was satisfied. 

He patted the bed next to him and pushed the cover down to let her slide underneath it.

"So, how was it? What I did to you today. How'd you felt?": he asked pulling her, like usual, with her head over his chest and pulling the blanket up again.

"It was strange. The ice was annoying, it stung for the cold, but it was also pleasant on my back. The wax was hard to take, it was bearable but it hurt a bit. When it touches your skin, it's like fire for a few seconds but it gets cold immediately after. That's way it was okay. I was afraid at first and also when you asked me to turn around. I feared that you might have poured the wax on my back..."

"I made you a promise before we started. I promised you that I wouldn't break you. And I didn't. I promised that I wouldn't even take you to the verge of tears, and indeed you didn't cry. You can trust me."

"What about the kiss?"

He was cuddling her with his protective hand, sliding it up and down her bare back.

"What about it?"

"Well.. it's not the first one. Why did you kissed me?"

"You're my slave. I can do to you as I please."

"Oh c'mon Ivar. You know what I mean. Why then did you decide that it pleased you to kiss your slave?"

He smiled, she had won on this:"I don't know. When I first bought you I had noticed something. You were fighting against the viking on the boat, you made him bleed. I felt something, you weren't weak. And then I scared you like a lion with his little lamb. And then again you told me that you wanted to save me, and I can't say it wasn't strange. You were the first one, save me? Save me from what I wondered... you let me do everything to you, and you never tried to run off, if we don't consider the first night, and I personally wouldn't,  I was hurting you, and you kept on caring... I don't know why I kissed you. But I don't regret it."

"Me neither. I wanted to be kissed by you so much today, and you did it."

"And I can do it again."

He put her down him and towered her with his muscled body. 

He pulled her closer and kissed her, with passion, stroking her cheek lovingly where he had slapped her and pulling her hair, this time without force.

She wanted more. 

She searched for his trousers and inserted a hand in them.

He tensed up, he knew this time was different, and he was afraid.

"Get away Lisanna": he said coldly.

He pushed her on the other edge of the bed, turned to give her his back and stopped talking.

He had just shown her his greatness weakness, and he was so angry. 

 

NOTES:

_IMPORTANT_ : If you haven't read the "before you read" notes, please do it! 

It's very very very important for me that you do it! Please!

-

And finally... HELLO everyone!

So... Is bad Ivar coming back?? Maybe?

Keep on following me to know it! Muahaha

BTW, What do you think about this chapter? :)

I'd like you to let me know!

Do it for our King!

See you next Thursday!

SKOLL

 

_ Arechan96 _

 


	11. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift made of steel, a gift made of fire.

Ivar had never treated her with such a coldness like the next few weeks before their departure for France.

His eyes were like ice again, his touches were painful and full of evilness again, her body covered with scars and fresh new bruises, and once again his heart was locked to her, he had closed also that little crack she had managed to open.

At least he kept on letting her sleep in his chambers, he had decided that the stables weren’t suitable for her anymore, she slept on the floor but sometimes he threw an old ragged blanket over her.

This was killing her.

Lisanna felt so guilty and somehow responsible for his new change and she also felt powerless, she had succeed to warm him up a bit, but she had needed time and strong experiences, painful times, she didn’t know if she was ready to do it all over again.

It was easier to just let him beat her until the day he would have accidentally overdo it and killed her.

But deep inside she knew she was a fighter, she knew she wouldn’t have given up on him, she had promised that to Ivar, she had told him that she would have helped him, he had just let her in, just a bit, she had swear that she would have saved him, and she was stubborn on wanting to keep her promises.

But now his master was about to leave for a raid, and she was about to remain alone under the “strict” watch of his brother Hvitserk.

She smiled, a month ago, she was hoping that Ivar would die in that raid, now she found herself praying for him to come back home safe and sound.

They were charging the ships with some necessary stuff for the journey; Ivar was carefully controlling the other warrior working.

Lisanna sneaked behind him, gathered a bit of courage and touched him on his shoulder.

He instinctively grabbed her wrist and twisted it, almost breaking it.

“Ivar, it’s just me. Let go.”: she groaned.

He slapped her hand away with disdain, and he kept on watching the warriors like she wasn’t even there.

“Ivar, can you stop ignoring me?”: she begged.

“Why? Do you feel lonely? If you want I can always ask Sigurd to keep you company, I’m sure he’d love that. Uhm?”

“It’s not for that… I”

She couldn’t finish her sentence: he slapped her mouth like she was a particular annoying thing.

“Since when a slave has demand on her master?”

“I’m not demanding Ivar. If you just let me talk… And by the way I’m used to you slapping me, you won’t stop me with just that.”

“Okay. Then I should  hurt you a bit more, what do you say? You see that huge warrior over there? Maybe you remember him.. you bloody bit him on you first travel here… I think he remembers that too… maybe he wants to have his revenge? Maybe he’s tired of his wife an wants to have an affair? Should we ask him? Or maybe…”: he took her from the hair and pulled her face down. “Or maybe, I could give your pretty body some other decorative scars… they suits you so well. Uhn?”

She wasn’t scared of his threats anymore, she knew he was too possessive, he wouldn’t let that warrior or Sigurd touch her, and she knew that if he really wanted to beat her or to scar her again he didn’t need an excuse to do that.

He released his grip and encouraged her to go away.

“You’ll be gone for a month and I…”

“Lisanna. Go away now if you don’t want me to really break your wrist. I’m planning something for you tonight. Meet me in the woods, no delay ore there will be consequences. No leave.”: he said tightening his hand over her wrist and releasing with a tug when he was done speaking.

She obeyed defeated: she had learnt to know him and she knew really well that it was completely useless to try and talk to him when he was in that kind of mood.

But, what did he wanted?

He had never asked her to meet him in the woods, when he wanted to punish her it was either in the great hall or in his room if she was lucky.

She needed to find a way to connect with him again, that was his last night before the departure, and she knew that there was a possibility that that was their last night together.

In a raid people died, no matter if they were simple warriors or kings, it was the Viking way: everyone fought equally, no exceptions.

\--

She reached the woods, Ivar was already there waiting for her with a little bag across his back.

“Follow me, try not to make noises until we reach the place.”: he whispered.

“Where are we going?”: she asked.

He looked at her, shook his head exasperated and sighed.

“Exactly, what you didn’t understand?”.

He then proceeded to his destination without turning.

They were on the training field: Ivar had never took her there, not even to watch.

“Lisanna, you know I’ going away. I’ve asked Hvitserk to put an eye of you in the meanwhile but, I want you to be able to defend yourself if something, anything should happen to you. It useless to train you with swords or axes, but I’ve got a present for you, I made it myself in the forge.”

He grabbed something in his bag and gave it to her.

Lisanna took the object in his hands, he grabbed it with extremely delicacy and gazed at it stunned: it was a beautiful and sharp knife.

It wasn’t rough like the usual Viking’s knives, it was perfect for her.

The weapon was the perfect size for her little hands, the blade was polished silver steel, thin and sharp on both sides, slightly curved and long.

The handle was in black wood, tiny but tough, with some beautiful rune carved into it.

“These are the runes that represent Odin, Thor and Freya and on the other side there are the runes for strength, protection, defense and… love or affection.”: he said avoiding her eyes.

“Ivar… thank you. This is amazing, I never thought a weapon could be beautiful… and yet.”

“Beautiful yes, but also lethal. I used the finest steel it was available, I wanted it to be light and delicate but also sharp and effective, you’ll just need a fast movement and you can cut through the flesh.”

She played a bit with her new weapon, she weighed it in her hands and passed it between her fingers to try and gain more confidence with it and then she looked and Ivar.

Since that day she thought he hated her, that he didn’t care about her anymore, that she was again just his slave girl but then he came out with this present, a very important gift, not like a jewel or a decorative ornament, something more important, a weapon to protect herself when he was away, a knife so no one would have dared to hurt her, a blade to keep safe.

“Now, let me teach you how to swing it correctly.”

She nodded and followed his movement, at first he showed her how to grip at it correctly, then he helped her learn some movements she could use and at last he trained her pretending to assault her and letting her use that knife to protect herself.

After more than three hours they were sitting on the grass, panting a bit a sweaty.

“I need to take off your clothes”: he said suddenly.

“What for?”: she replied sincerely shocked.

“Seriously? Haven’t you already learnt not to ask questions to your master?”: he gave her a little slap, more like an encouragement than a punishment.

He nodded proudly when she obeyed with no more hesitations.

He crawled next to her and caressed her stomach slowly, looking for the perfect spot.

He didn’t want it to be too visible but neither to hidden: he decided to work in the middle of her breasts.

“Give me the knife back.”: he stated suddenly incredibly serious.

She decided it was better not to protest, she knew too well how Ivar could be dangerous with a knife in his hands and she didn’t want to give him any reason to hurt her.

“Lisanna, you’re going to spend an entire moon without me. I cannot trust you, I cannot trust the people in Kattegat. I need to mark you, I want everybody to know that you’re mine. Close your eyes. This is going to hurt.”

He didn’t give her the time to protest: he went to the little fire he had lighted and dunked the blade into it, he kept the knife still for one minute and he approached her.

He positioned the blade slanting a bit, in a way not to cut her and kept still to let the fire scar her.

Lisanna screamed at the top of her lungs: this was worse than the cuts, the fire burnt like hell and she never experienced such a stinging pain.

“Ivar please, stop it. Everyone knows that I’m yours, I know I’m yours. You don’t need to do that. Please, please, it hurts, it hurts too much”: she started whimpering and she couldn’t control the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

“You have to bear it. I’m not doing this to punish you, I’m doing this to protect you. You know, you took a little too much confidence with me, you tried to touch me in a way you knew you couldn’t without my permission. We don’t want you to try that with other people when I’m away, do we? Uhn?”: he said arranging the blade in the fire again and repositioning it over her body to continue his drawing.

He meticulously kept on his work until he was satisfied, Ôþalan, ᛟ, the rune for “property” decorated her skin and underneath it she had his name on forever marked with fire: Property of the Boneless.

He got down and laid next to her, he caressed her arm slowly and covered her a bit with the dress.

He couldn’t lie to himself: he cared about her, no matter what she did.

“Lisanna, listen to me carefully: I want you to keep that knife always with you while I’m away and don’t be afraid to use it. It doesn’t matter against whom, if someone, anyone tries to hurt you, you’ll use that blade, did I make myself clear? I need to know that when I come back, if I ever come back, you’ll still be safe. And also, I need you to tell me that you understood why I needed to mark you.”

“And what if you don’t come back?”: she sighed  grabbing one of his hands into hers and ignoring the question.

He put one of his hand over her chest and he caressed the new scar with his thumb.

“Let’s just say I’m planning to come back”: he answered.

“Ivar. These last days you cut me out, I know why. You showed me your fears but you don’t have to worry, we can overcome them. They’re safe with me. I don’t fear the same, I can help you go through them and win them. Please, don’t cut me out like this again, that’s makes me suffer more than every punishment and more than every blow you have ever given to me.”: she caressed his hands back.

 “Lisanna, you’re not safe with me. I can avoid it, I like to hurt you. It’s like in that case you’re completely mine, it’s my way. In those moments I have your life in my hands and it makes me feel so good, I..I…”

He was stuck in his thoughts, he couldn’t confess it to her.

“We have to go back, don’t tell anyone about my gift, keep it secret.”

Ivar got to his knees, threw the dress at her  and crawled towards home.

Lisanna dressed up quickly, spun the knife a bit before hiding it in her boot and following Ivar in silence, she didn’t have time to cry over her life now.

They reached the bedchamber and she asked with her eyes the permission to sleep with him.

He was unsure, but eventually agreed: tomorrow was an important day, he needed to sleep well.

But suddenly, while she was drifting away he made a shocking confession to her, he was planning to do something that she would have never forgiven him.

 

**_NOTES:_ **

Hi everyone!

First of all I feel like I have to apologize for the excessive length of this chapter ahah

I’m usually between 1000 and 1500 words but this time I’ve reached 2150 and I didn’t know how to split the chapter in two so I decided to leave it like this!

Sooo… what did you think?

I know that some of you wanted the bad Ivar back but… after what happened between them I couldn’t just made him a jerk again, not completely, evil Ivar is back but not bad Ivar I don’t know if I can explain! I mean he’s still Ivar with everything it means but he cannot stop caring about her and hurt her heartlessly like it was nothing!

I have other plans for him!

Now, I already talked too much so… please review if you’d like to let me know if you liked it!

See you next chapter!

SKOLL

_ Arechan96 _


	12. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING

Hello everyone....   
I know, I know, I'm unforgivable :(   
It's been ages since I've last updated...   
I got a job and with that, university and also a boyfriend it was hard for me to find the time and the inspiration to write...   
But yesterday I decided to make a little Vikings rewatch... I started from the 4x11 and guess what? I found all my inspiration back again!   
So don't worry... this fiction is not delated...   
I need a bit time more to write but I can promise you that you'll have another chapter at on the first days of september, maybe even earlier... Not later  
I hope you'll keep on following this story!  
I'll try to make it worth and I'll give you some chapter to make you forgive me!!  
SKOLL!


End file.
